Destiny
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Whitefang, Ace, Rev, Tech, Slam and Duck are lowly blacksmith's in the village part of Acmetropolis but when fate brings them together with 6 princesses, life becomes one big adventure for the 6 friends when an unknown evil takes its shape and makes Whitefang choose between who he is and what he must do if he is to defeat someone he knows from his past who haunts him everyday.
1. The Twist of Fate

"**Trust me Ace once we get enough money together, we can finally leave this place and go live in England" Whitefang says as he sells a few more parts for a villager's horse and cart, ever since King Marek came into power business was going downhill for the 6 friends who owned "Ye olde Grease monkey, horse and cart parts store", No one was willing to buy from them and the fact they were nearly bankrupt meant they had to find a source of income and fast**

**"Maybe one of the king's servants could find us a job working for the king" Rev said eagerly but Duck quickly dismissed it**

**"I'd rather work here than with a stuck up royal like king Marek, I mean what could you imagine him paying us, 6 cents an hour" Whitefang smiled at Duck before continuing to make horseshoes, the six boys were like brothers and were highly inseparable, they looked out for each other and they came together after their parents died and opened the blacksmith's they worked and lived in, Whitefang looked at of the window and noticed the street was starting to fill with people as he put on his apron and his leather gloves**

**"Opening time guys" Whitefang shouts as Tech, Rev, Duck, Slam and Ace get straight to work as Whitefang served the first customer of the day**

***Royal Palace***

**"Your highness don't you think your daughters are reaching the age where they should be wed?" Riley the king's advisor was a short, stick like man with frog's eyes and always wore a suit with fur on the collar**

**"Maybe your right Riley, maybe Lexi, Camilla, Clarissa, Sophie, Sara and Storm are ripe enough to find a good husband, maybe a visit to Acmetropolis will help them learn culture"**

**"Yes Sire" Riley says in a misty sort of of voice as he bows before exiting the throne room leaving the king in thought, as the king stood he revealed he was a average sized man with a greying beard, his kings robes stopped just below his knees, he wore gold plated shoes but his hair was long and grey in a ponytail as he looked out to his kingdom and spoke to himself softly**

**"Which 6 are really worthy to marry my 6 beautiful daughters?"**

***Ye Olde Grease Monkey***

**"Thanks for coming" Once Whitefang closes the door he sighs in relief at how much money they had as Ace pulled out 6 pint glasses and filled them with beer as the 6 friends sat round a table to drink**

**"Heres to being friends and making buisness good again" Whitefang says happily as he and the guys put their pint mugs together before downing their beer in one, before Ace spoke**

**"I hear the king has 6 daughters, one for each of us, I'll take the pretty one Lexi" **

**"No way, Camilla is prettier" **

**"Storm is" Tech adds in while laughing along with Whitefang and Rev before Whitefang turned to Rev**

**"Who do you like Rev, I mean they have a runnette as a sister and she's pretty aswell" This lit up the youngest of the sixes face as he blushes bright red at his friends laughter**

**"I'll look into it, or maybe the eldest here fancies Sophie Johnson" Rev had Whitefang there as he laughs before taking a swig of ale as he notices a carriage pull up outside the store making Whitefang panic**

**"GUYS IT'S THE ROYAL CARRIAGE, OH FUCK..." Whitefang quickly runs to the door and as soon as he changes the sign to open but he skids to a halt and stops nose to nose with the girl he has a crush on,**

**"ooo" Sophie says slowly as she couldn't help but catch how beautiful this lowly blacksmith's eyes brightened in her presence, due to them being blue as the arctic sky**

**"Uhh, your majesty, I didn't mean to barge into you" Whitefang picks himself up as Sophie helps him up, Whitefang was just entranced by the young woman infront of him, her chocolate brown hair just fell effortlessly in light curls making her look beautiful and frame her face perfectly, her green eyes were like emeralds in the moonlight, Whitefang's eyes traveled over her body, her breasts were the perfect size, she was perfectly curved but she was only medium sized in height but that didn't worry Whitefang whatsoever, but her lips were like delicious red apples which tasted beautiful when they had been picked in the spring, Sophie noticed Whitefang's eyes wondering over her but she couldn't help it herself she herself was transfixed on Whitefang's well built frame and messy black hair which suited him perfectly**

**"Is there anything I can help with your majesty" Ace asked the king as he ordered some polish for his servant to polish the gold hubcaps of the royal coach, once the king made his order he summoned his daughter but she was in a trance**

**"SOPHIA, COME AT ONCE" The king bellowed making his eldest daughter jump out of her trance and walk away with her father but not before smiling sweetly at Whitefang making the him sigh, once the king left Ace threw a bucket of water over the wolf**

**"Earth calling Corey, we need you back here in Acmetropolis" **

**"Wha..What happened" Whitefang manages to stammer but Ace knew from the far away look from one thing**

**"Your in love buddy" Ace says happily as he pats his friend on the back before walking away to the dorms leaving the wolf bewildered as he looked to the sky and whispered**

**"Will I see my sweet Sophie again?" Whitefang says with a star like shimmer in his arctic blues as he looks to the skys before turning in for the night with Sophie in mind**


	2. Shocking Truths Part 1

***That night in the castle***

**"Sophie, what troubles my sister this hour" Clarissa asks sweetly as the she-wolf turns her head to the mallard before sighing and answering**

**"Nothing Clare, just..."**

**"Yeah"**

**"I think I'm falling in love with a commoner" Clarissa spat what she had in her mouth halfway across the room in shock before she regained her composure from the sudden shock**

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Clarissa shouted but once Sophie clamped her sisters mouth shut the king came in**

**"What on earth is going on in here?" the king ordered but Clarissa being the scared one backed away and let Sophie explain as normal but when Sophie got to the part where she fell in love with the blacksmith Whitefang, her father went ballistic**

**"SOPHIA MARIA JOHNSON, I RAISED YOU TO MARRY ROYALTY, NOT COMMON AS HELL PEASANTS WHO WILL ONLY MARRY YOU FOR THE MONEY"**

**"COREY ISN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL, HE LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM, AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN FUCK OFF" That struck a nerve with the king as he backhanded his eldest daughter causing her mouth to bleed from the impact as she walked out of her bedroom crying as she sat by a lake and looked into it as her tears fell into it as she slowly begins singing**

Sophie: Look at me,  
I will never pass  
For a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
**Sophie notices her father telling her sisters what Sophie told him as they gasp in shock**  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart  
**"She wouldn't do that would she?"**

**"What happened to honour in this family!"**  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
**Sophie decided "Enough is enough"**  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am - though I tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am... inside...  
**As soon as Sophie reached the stables she picked her horse Thunder as she rode away towards town**  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am... inside...

****

"YOUR HIGHNESS, SHE'S VANISHED!" Riley shouts towards the king and queen as they burst open the door with shocked expressions to find Sophie's bed empty as the king grew angry

"CAPTURE THE 6 BLACKSMITH'S, IF I FIND OUT THEY HAD A HAND IN THIS, HEADS WILL ROLL" The king shouted making the entire castle shake

"But Albus, the boys won't give her up that easily"

"Errm, good point, CAPTAIN" a burly looking man holding a helmet came into the room with a face like a rhino's

"Yes your highness"

"Search the town for them, we will drive that vermin out of their hole, maybe then they'll give up my daughter"

"As you wish" The captain left with a march as the king smiled a wretched and cruel smile making his wife Lilly cringe in fear because usually when the king wanted someone dead, they ended up dead

*Back in town*

Sophie had managed to find the boys fishing and noticed the one she loved wearing a straw hat while chewing a piece of corn he stole from the farmers field, Sophie stepped cautiously as she whispered in her crush's ear

"Hello beautiful" the sudden shock of Sophie appearing at his side sent Whitefang into the river with a fish hanging out of his mouth and Sophie giggiling at him

"Ha, de fucking ha" Whitefang noticed Sophie stood where he was orginally sat as he pulled himself out of the river but as he did the guards appeared from behind the bush

"Oh shit, if this is about that tax guy I killed last week, I'm telling you he was doing my head in" crossbows were pointed in his direction as he was knocked to the floor by a guards rifle as he blacked out

_*5 AGONIZING HOURS LATER*_

_****_"Oh man what have I been drinking" Whitefang muttered in complete agony from that shot to the head from the guard's rifle as he stumbles into a collisieum filled with a crowd who was cheering as the king appeared

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU THE TRAITOR TO THE KING'S CROWN" The crowd booed Whitefang before a dragon appeared infront of him

"FATHER THIS IS MADNESS!" Sophie's pleas fall on deaf ears as her father begins the slaughter of his enemy

** "Begin" The king announces as the dragon attacks Whitefang as it brutally wounds him with it's claws but what happened next shocked the entire arena and the one Whitefang loved**

****"What the...he should be dead after a shot like that" Sara says as Whitefang gets to his feet and shouts

** "WANNA PLAY ROUGH, OK"**

****** Whitefang changed into his most deadly form as flames surronded him and claws came out of his knuckles and summoning a chain round his torso**

********"I DO NOT BELIEVE IT, KILL THE WERE-RIDER" The king shouts in anguish but the dragon takes a flame blast, not from Whitefang but from the king's daughter Sophie as she stood back to back with Whitefang

"You Ready" Sophie asks as she attracts her bone claws and Whitefang attracts his adamantium steel claws

"Let's do this" Whitefang says as they get surronded from all sides


	3. Shocking Truths Part 2

"**Hold it" everyone in the crowd and the combatants in the arena looked towards the king as he felt faint before dropping dead infront of everyone with an arrow protruding from his back**

"**FATHER!" Sophie shouts as she and Whitefang quickly try and get the king to wake up but it was no use as Riley shouts**

"**TRAITORS, GUARDS, ARREST THESE TRAITORS!" the guards apprehend Whitefang and Sophie along with the other princesses and Whitefang's friends but they struggled with Whitefang as he reached for Sophie and she reached for him but she got a bullet to her brain but it didn't affect her as she took the bullet out of her head and slicing the guards head off with her claws but she got pushed to her knees infront of Riley**

"**Errrm, Sophie Johnson" Riley pulls out his knife and places it to Sophie's throat as Whitefang struggles with the guards**

"**Whitefang" Sophie says while crying softly as Whitefang looks toward her with a single tear in his eye**

"**SOPHIE, DON'T DO THIS" White fang shouts in fear as he witness' Sophie lifting her neck up slowly and the blade pressed to her throat**

"**Live free" Whitefang couldn't believe Sophie was saying this because all he could say was **

"**Die well...my love" Once the knife slit Sophie's throat White fang looked away because the blood splattered all over him and it got in his mouth**

"**No" White fang felt himself grow wild as his blood lust kicked in and his hair grew wild but the chains were too strong and he subdued his rage as he slowly looked up at the body of Sophie as tears sting his eyes**

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS RILEY!" Whitefang shouts as he gets a punch to the jaw**

"**Keep dreaming wolf" Riley and his troops march Whitefang and Co away leaving Sophie for dead in the street**

***In the prison***

**Whitefang was punching the walls while Ace was meditating, Duck was looking out through the metal bars, Rev was speed feather biting, Slam was playing a bit of five finger fillet with his knife as he impressed Camilla with his skill with a knife, Tech was mesmerised by Storm and she noticed this but he quickly turned away making Storm giggle, heck even Lexi joined Ace in meditation but the silence was too much for Whitefang to take as he put his claws through the wooden door in anger scaring Clarissa as she buried her head into Duck's chest as he held her close before glaring at Whitefang as the two stared daggers**

**"how could we let this happen to Sophie, she never did any wrong, she was a sweet girl, if only she knew how much I love her" Whitefang said in an unusually low voice as walked over the metal bar which was was the window and looked out which worried his friends deeply because Whitefang had fallen for Sophie, and he had fallen hard for her**

***In town***

**A man was poking Sophie with a stick as she slowly woke up from her coma as she frantically looked around for the carriages which took Whitefang and his friends along with her sisters as she knew where she could find them as she ran as fast as she could towards the prison yard as she climbed up the tower towards the prison cell and noticed everyone asleep except the man she wanted to see who was sat crying in the corner in fear for Sophie's life and what had supposedly happened to her as she called out to him quietly and softly**

**"Corey" the wolf's ears perked up as he knew that velvet voice anywhere as he turned to the window and ran over to her and held her in his arms as their faces slowly came closer before their lips met in a gentle kiss which felt like a blessing to Whitefang**

**"I thought you were dead"**

**"Healing abilities, remember, I have the same powers as you" Sophie said with a slight giggle which Whitefang loved to hear, even in the face of danger and the certain death penalty facing him, he couldn't help fall in love again with this fair maiden, his fair maiden as they heard the guards outside as she quickly left but not before giving Whitefang a quick kiss and jumping out of the tower window into a bale of hay as guards filed into the room to take away Whitefang for questioning about his "Assanation" of King Malek as they forcefully removed him from the cell scaring the girls as Whitefang struggled with the rope which restrained him as he was dragged into the courtyard by the executioner as he stood trial for kidnap and manslaughter while Sophie was stood concealed in shadow as she watched the one she loved be dragged to the chopping block with his hands tied as the priest said a sermen before the axe came crashing down on Whitefang making Sophie look away in tears, her mourning stopped when she heard people's screams at the sight of the axe shattering into pieces after being brought down on Whitefang's neck as he cut the rope and slaughtered the executioner before standing infront of the crowd with blood covering him as everyone looked on frieghtened as he walked away but not before giving Riley the middle finger with one of his claws as he walked away a marked man.**

***The cell***

**"You 10, the king has something in mind for you all" one of the guards said gruffly as he marched the 10 out of their cell heading towards the king's throne room where Riley put on the king's crown before sitting on the throne and addressing his prisoners **

**"You 10 are nothing but trouble so I have stuff for you to do as my slaves, Duck and Clarissa will work in the laundry room, Tech and Storm will work with the army, Slam and Kamilla will work in the kitchen while Rev and Sara work with the horses, any complaining and you will be beheaded or face firing squad, do I make myself clear"**

**the 10 nodded in sadness as they walked away towards their jobs as Tech muttered**

**"I hope Corey and Sophie are alright" **

***In the woods***

**Whitefang strolled carefully incase someone showed up behind him as he was vigilant and ready to strike but he never noticed Sophie land on top of him**

**"Sophie"**

**"Oh Corey" Sophie sighed in relief as she helped Whitefang up** **and dusting him off, Sophie had been frigthened Whitefang had been been beheaded but seeing him still alive made her heart spread wings and fly as she was held closely and tightly even Whitefang lifting her off the ground slightly because the hug was so tight**

**"It's good to see you again Soph" Whitefang says as he walks onwards with Sophie following him as she held his hand but Whitefang was skeptical at first until he realised, Sophie loved him back and nothing was gonna change that between the two**

**"Corey, can I have a piggyback" Sophie asked like a little schoolgirl as Whitefang got on one knee for her as she put her arms round his neck and wrapped her legs round his waist as they walked all the way to the next town near Acmetropolis with the one he loved and $180 in his pocket but unbeknownst to the lovers, a spy for Riley had spotted them and talked into an earpiece**

**"My lord you know the two Were-Riders you were after, I just found them going into Doomsville, understood sir, I will follow them".**


	4. Problems

**Once in the village that morning Whitefang noticed he was in London but when looked to the side he noticed his lover asleep clutching her tiara in her hand as he stroked her hair gently as the cart came to a halt near a lodging as Whitefang carried Sophie inside with ease as she wrapped her arms round his neck while smiling making Whitefang just gaze lovingly at her as he laid her on the couch before going upstairs to change out of his blacksmith uniform into some clothes he brought on the way here along with a change of clothes for Sophie as he changed in the bathroom while Sophie woke up in the living room and changed into a t-shirt and jeans while Whitefang changed upstairs, Sophie never knew living life like a lower person than herself would be fun, especially since you were expected to marry a lord at her age of 18, Sophie knew her kingdom were in trouble by this powerful lord and his six sons, Sophie hated the lot of them, including the eldest one but she couldn't bring herself round to telling her lover she was supposed to be married to a lord in 3 months **

**"If only love was so easy, I don't understand why my father wanted me to marry a stuck up twat like Mason in the first place" Sophie was in deep thought not realising she had to make a choice, Whitefang or her royalty, she didn't have long to think as she saw the lords six sons outside the village and quickly hid under the windowsill as Whitefang came downstairs to find Sophie fumbiling with the curtains**

**"Sophie, what are you doing?" **

**Sophie yelped in surprise as she quickly closed the curtains before clutching her chest and taking a deep breath**

**"DON'T DO THAT!" Sophie whispers harshly to her boyfriend when the 6 lords inspected the house as Sophie hid behind the couch as Whitefang came to meet the six who were arrogent bastards**

**"Can I help you 6" The eldest known as Mason came towards Whitefang and slapped him round the head before speaking**

**"Are you that Whitefang that stole her royal heigness" Mason asked arrgontly and threatengily and Whitefang could sense the tone in the mans voice as his claws were ready for a fight before the fox known as Mason continued**

**"I'm sure Miss Sophia Johnson will come to her senses and marry someone with a bit more...class" this struck a nerve with Whitefang as he changed into his Were-Rider self and nearly knocked the lord's lights out but Sophie restrained him in her Were-Rider form as she came out from hiding and held onto her boyfriend shocking Mason as her bone claws came out of her knuckles and placed them to his neck**

**"I don't know what you want but I will never marry you"**

**"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE JOHNSON" a voice sounded as two shadow Creepers came in behind a man in a flamed mask and a black trenchcoat came walking in to the hut making Sophie shiver**

**"Sophie who the hell is this guy?" Whitefang asks confused as the man takes off his black fedora to reveal black messy hair like Whitefang's and blue eyes which spelt danger for anyone who faced him as he faced the shell shocked Rider infront of him**

**"You must be the one Sophie loves" Mathayus says as he slams a sword into Whitefang's gut but when it looked like Mathayus was gonna pull his sword out of Whitefang's gut he pulled out a second sword and sliced it across Whitefang's chest severing him deeply as he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood as Sophie watched on crying as the six lords carried Sophie away while she was crying and screaming for her lover as he lay still and unmoving making her cry harder as she tried to escape until Mathayus used an Eternal Death incarnation and sent Sophie into a deep sleep**

**"Make sure she gets to the castle for the ceremony in 3 months, as for Whitefang..." Mathayus looked to the body and said with a harsh tone**

**"Leave the vermin to die" The lords dragged a bound and gagged Sophie to the cart and threw her in the back before driving away**

***At the castle***

**"My lord, I must implore that your sons will marry King Malek's daughters as planned so we can have peace with the Fox nation and not another war" Riley says completly flustered as Mathayus looked at him disgusted before speaking a venomous tone of voice**

**"I've just had to place the Eternal Death curse on Malek's eldest daughter for her being with that wolf called Whitefang, She was about to kill my son Mason, woman arn't meant to have strength, they are meant to be obdient to their husbands not mindful bitches with freedom" Mathayus crushed a wine glass in the palm of his hand before changing it into a live minature dragon scaring Riley as Mathayus walked away with his sons in tow as Riley looked on in horror at the walking death infront of him.**

***The gardens***

**After a long day Ace and the guys decided to play soccer in the gardens using pots and pans as goal posts gaining interest from the girls especially Lexi and Storm who were watching Ace and Tech closely and sighing dreamily until the ball hit Lexi in the face which made the guys shout**

**"IT WAS ACE!" **

**"Thanks you fucking pillocks"Ace said harshly as he went to retrieve the ball from Lexi but once Ace got the ball from Lexi he felt his hand touch hers as she gasped in shock before she quickly pulled her hand away and blushed while Ace quickly ran to the guys but for some reason kissed Lexi on the check causing all the girls to faint (for some reason) making the guys laugh before they continued their game and Lexi regained her composure but that kiss on the cheek was something she'd never forget.**


	5. Let's Start a Riot

**Days turned into weeks and still there was no word from either Whitefang or Sophie, Ace took responsibilty of watching over the other 4 as he took up his cleaning gear from the staff, he noticed Duck was having trouble with his job because he missed Clarissa terribly, Rev was not his normal chatty self because of being seperated from Sara, all the guys were depressed, except Tech who decided enough was enough, he came up with a plan to escape his opressers.**

**"Ok, we need to figure out how we are gonna get past Mathayus, he has fox guards in a perimater around Castle royal claw, and he has sharpshooters in towers ready to fire at any sign of an escape" Tech mind was going into overdrive as he noticed Ace sneaking out towards Lexi's room as she was being wooed by Jackal in her room, Lexi felt her heart didn't belong with Jackal as she excused herself, she ran to the courtyard to look for her crush but her wish was granted when she spotted him making some horseshoes for the royal horses, Lexi was cautious as she moved towards Ace, her heart raced at the thought of seeing her crush, Ace didn't have a clue her highness was behind him until he heard her breathe**

**"Your highness?" lexi clamped her mouth with her hands as Ace turned round and caught the surprised princess before she fell into the barrell of hot water which was used to make swords, Lexi closed her eyes but the scolding water never got her as Ace was stood holding her by the hip as one arm nearly touched the water, Lexi stood back up flustered as Ace stood to one side with a star struck Lexi.**

**"I must say your reflexes are quick Ace"**

**"I woik as a blacksmith, I gotta be ready for anything, even someone who is about to be burnt" Ace noticed the female bunny not paying attention as she nodded before catching Ace off guard by kissing him, Ace was really surprised at the princesses behaviour but he melted into the kiss as he held Lexi close as he deepened the kiss, they broke apart when they heard Jackal come to them with Mathayus regarding Lexi's dissaperance, Ace gulped at the heavily scarred Wolf infront of him who always wore a mask but Lexi put a step forward and spoke**

**"I came to see if Ace was seeing to his work lord Mathayus and I seem to have overstayed my visit"**

**"Indeed young princess, return to your room NOW" Lexi squeaked then ran in fear before Mathayus brought his gaze on Ace, his ice glare beared a physcollogical hole in the bunny as he was about to get back to work when Mathayus stabbed Ace with his blade before inciting a warning**

**"Stay away from the future queen of Acmetropilis or I will skin you alive you worthless piece of shit" Mathayus pulled the blade out of Ace's heart and walked away leaving the bunny to clutch his heart and try and walk but he collapses from lose of blood infront of the stone staircase as he lays motionless and unconscieuss.**

***With Tech, Storm, Rev and Duck***

**"So you want us to do a suicide mission and start a resistance while you find Whitefang?" Storm asks Tech who was pacing up and down the army barracks that day as his plan came together as they got together the army who served under King Marek, they were planning to throw a riot so Tech could escape with Storm and find Whitefang to lead the rebellion, everyone broke thought concentration as Tech put a map down on the table**

**"Heres what we will do"**

**Duck and Rev acted like Rev was injured as guards poured to their location when Rev opened his eyes and kicked the guard in the gut before the guys started a fight with the guards**

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up so let down_

**Tech takes out a sniper who was aiming for Rev's head with a well place punch to the skull before choking the others with a piano wire **

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

**Duck snaps the neck of one of the guards before stealing his kills crossbow and taking out the two guards near him**

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

**Slam deflects all the bullets of his tough hide as Tech walks behind Slam for cover while the machine gunners fire endlessly at the tasmanian protecting Tech and Storm, one of them aims and gets Slam in the back of the shoulder blade as Tech makes a run for it.**

_If you feel so filthy so dirty_

_so fucked up_

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful so pissed off_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

**The guards numbers increase as Mathayus overlooks the massacre of the rebel soldiers when Lexi and Sara appear behind him, Mathayus could sense their presence before he took out his swords War and Death and fought the two**

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_Just get up_

**Lexi and Sara try valiantly to fight as Lexi manages to wound Mathayus but he fights back by fatally wounding Sara**

**"SARA" Rev hears Lexi shout his loves name as he speeds off while wounded to save his beloved**

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

**Lexi tries to fight and gets knocked out of the tower window by Mathayus, all she can do is scream until she slowly opens her eyes to find Ace standing under her with a smile on his face as she embraces him.**

**"are you ok Lex?"**

**"I am now" Lexi kisses her saviour as they run from the warzone with Tech, Slam and Storm in tow as they look back to the castle as the princesses shed a tear for the fallen as they walk away from the sight with Ace, Tech and Slam but it was worth it, they jumped out of their skin when Duck quacked behind them with Rev as they set off to find Whitefang.**

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

**When the riot was over, Mathayus noticed his sons had been slaughtered by the riot and he was livid**

**"My boys, Mason, Jackal" Mathayus held his head down for his boys as he turned feral and angry as fuck when Riley came to calm him but Mathayus beheaded the king before taking the crown for himself as he sits on the throne, the palace servants squirmed as Mathayus looked around the hall as it turned into a desolit place with the wave of his hand, Juggernauts, Nightmares and Reapers filled the room to give the feeling of dread in the place as he placed Riley's dead head on a spike on the entrance of the hall**

**"You've enranged the beast, prepare to die".**

***Somewhere in London***

**Crows fly around a house before they fly towards a wolf laid on the floor, in a puddle of dry blood, unmoving and still, a crow lands at the side of the wolf's hand and pecks it gently as if to try and wake the unconsiuess wolf but to no avail until two swords drop at the side of him in Thunder and Storm, all of a sudden the wolf's finger twitches as he wraps his fingers round his blades before standing up while panting from the pain as he uses his swords for support as he walks away from the home to face Mathayus.**


	6. Whitefang Returns

**For many sleepless days and nights, Whitefang felt his feet act like the skin was tearing away from the heat as the heavily damaged wolf stumbled, bit and clawed his towards the ferry to Acmetropilis but remained well hidden as Mathayus' forces searched London for the heavily injured wolf, he turned into a were-rider and blended in with his surrondings while trying to avoid Juggernauts, Creepers and Soul Trappers as he boarded the barge to Doomsville with Thunder and Lightning on his back, he takes one look back at the cursed forces hunting him down for their leader Mathayus before climbing aboard.**

_*__Meanwhile__*_

**"I can sense his presence in this town but where could he be, this wolf is persistant and he must be stopped before I open the gates to hell" Mathayus pondered his thoughts when one of his servants dragged an innocent woman into the king's presence making her shiver in a cold sweat as Mathayus looked her over, she was only a woman and she was frightened by his presence as the demon king began to open his mouth**

**"And what are you here for?"**

**"please your highness, they arrested me because they thought I was part of an uprising in Doomsville" the king's eyes reddened as the woman began bleeding from her face before her entire body bled causing the woman to scream for mercy, the bleeding stopped but she heard a growling behind her, she noticed a wolf with vampire fangs and wings unfolded as she backed away towards the king but he had no mercy in his eyes as he passed his judgement as the vampire/wolf hybrid attacked the bleeding girl as it began to viciously maul the innocent woman as she screamed in fear and pain as the wolf vampire snapped her neck with his jaws leaving her gasping for her last breath which died as quick as she did before the hybrid carried her away leaving Mathayus smiling viciously which would make the chesire cat proud.**

*****_With Whitefang_*****

**"Damnit how hard it is to find people in this place" Whitefang was getting impatient and with good reason, he was told by Armaggedon to meet his friends by the rockwall tavern in Doomsville where he would find a weeping maiden, Whitefang knew he would have to move quickly if he was to find Sophie and the guys, he was their last hope and he was heavily injured because when a were-rider fights it's own kind, its a fight to the death, Whitefang would have to find the group soon because the sun was rising and he had a long way to go if he was to find them and his beloved, once he stepped off the barge he smelt trouble as he noticed the police searching for him and they had a deadly edge about them because a dark aura was being given off from them as he stealth killed them before noticing the townspeople being harrassed before he heard a sound he never wanted to hear, his beloved Sophie in pain as he silently watched her being arrested by Creepers but before they could attack her he jumped from the roof with claws out before dropping down bringing the claws down on the creepers making everyone wonder who it was that saved them, Sophie noticed straight away it was Whitefang as her eyes widened with tears streaming down her cheek as the wolf lifted his head with a blood soaked grin on his face as he stood up and stumbled as he tried to stand upright and managed to support himself with Thunder and Lightning before Sophie came running at him sending him backwards like a bowling pin causing him to wince in pain at Sophie as she slowly got off him as she and Tech helped him towards the tavern where he would need to rest.**

*****_At the castle royalclaw_*****

**"SIRE, WHITEFANG HAS RETURNED"**

**Mathayus stood up from his throne with a hatred in his heart as he killed the informant before grabbing his weapons and turning to his Juggernaut general with a malicious order, the order wasn't audible since Mathayus whispered it but the general nodded and rallied his forces to kill the wolf, Mathayus would not be stopped from unleashing Apocalypse on the world and overthrowing Armaggedon, he just needed to get rid of the problem which was his host's twin brother as the purgatorian god prepared to end Whitefang once and for all.**

*****_StoneWall Tavern_*****

**Whitefang awake from his slumber seeing his wounds had healed and hadn't left a scar but noticed that he was in the tavern Armaggedon had told him to meet Sophie at and he didn't have a clue where he was until the lord of heaven Armaggedon came to him hoping he wasn't taking this outbreak too easily**

**"How do you feel young warrior"**

**"I feel ready to end the purgatorians once and for all my lord but I can't seem to think why there is something involving Sophie"**

**the lord of heaven felt the pain in his young soldiers heart and with good reason, Whitefang was loyal to Kaisoha (Were-Rider Heaven) since he was a cub but his girlfriend was born under Apocalypse who was the Were-Rider God of Jesarackshei (Were-Rider Hell) meaning something was bound to go wrong with the balance because of what happened with Whitefang's twin brother who fell victim to Mathayus lord of Rakasharl (Were-Rider Purgatory) by putting on his mask, Armaggedon knew it was tough for this young were-rider to bare but he dealt with it exceptionally well.**

**"The path you choose is what is paved by your choices, I cannot change what your twin brother Matthew did by wearing the mask of Mathayus and carrying the seal of the beast, but you can save him, just do what is right my child" **

**Whitefang nodded in acknowledgement when Sophie appeared through the door with Apocalypse behind her causing the two immortal brothers to greet each other solemnly as Sophie noticed that Apocalypse sighed before speaking**

**"Brother, Mathayus moves ever closer to Doomsville we must match his army, we need help from the elemental nations" the Apocalypse lord and Armaggedon vanished to resolve their problems whereas Sophie stood with Whitefang in his room making her wonder what she needed to say**

**"Corey, I was thinking..."**

**"Soph, don't worry I know, and before you ask, I have something to ask you, because I think if I don't ask now and if I die fighting then I'll regret it to my grave because you and me have forever written all over us"**

**Sophie couldn't believe what Whitefang was doing as he took off his shirt to show his chiseled abs before he got on his knees and took Sophie's hands as she used her claw to mark a heart shape on Whitefang's chest with her name as it burns into his skin as Whitefang spoke**

**"Sophie Marie Johnson, restas de luve mirage ti?" (Will you marry me?)**

** Sophie couldn't help it as she burst out crying and hugged Whitefang as she said yes in her native tounge of Terrorniese and kissed Whitefang, they knew that Mathayus was moving as they headed downstairs as everyone applauded the wolf who survived Mathayus to lead the army against their king's malicious forces as he laid out a map on what their plan would be**

**"We need to get to the Rhidons of the Earth, The Lizars of the Flame, the Wind master Eagles and the Serpintines of the water if we are to defeat Mathayus' threat and take back Acmetropilis, the forces of Blanc are armouring up as we speak and Optimatus is preparing his forces so we can outnumber the Purgatorians 20 billion to 800 million, this could be our toughest war and if we lose anyone, their deaths shall not be in vain, we will fight or so Armaggedon help me we will bring fury down on them, in the name of King Albus Malek..."**

**Whitefang stands on a table to get his point through as everyone listened to everyword, Whitefang was the leader of the resistance which fell on Terrorclaw but this time he would not fail Acmetropilis and their fallen king as he raised his swords in the air and stabbed them into the table**

**"If we have to give our lives, WE GIVE MATHAYUS HELL BEFORE WE DO!"**

**Everyone shouted in an uproared approval of Whitefang's rallying battle cry as he pulled his swords out from the table and spoke again**

**"This is our time now...Let's get this shit started"**


	7. Awaken Apocalypse

**"I swear we need a compass", Duck complained as he dragged the bag full of weapons as Whitefang rode on his stallion, they had set off for Terra Firma in the north, the guys had rode ahead while the girls were riding in the carriage but Sophie opted to walk as she strode on ahead, no one knew the two were engaged and frankly Sophie and Whitefang couldn't care less, they were happy and they kept sharing glances between each other and looking away with a small smile on their faces, Whitefang noticed the sun falling as they set up camp for the night, Whitefang, Slam and Tech set up the tent where as Ace got a fire started for everyone, the girls minus Lexi and Sophie went to sleep as the two sisters had something on their mind, if they were supposed to marry lords, why were they real bastards, they didn't have time to think when they heard the boys talking strategy**

**"The Rhidon's won't help so easily Whitefang, they are known to be stubborn"**

**"What choice do we have, we need the strength and the Rhidon legions can provide the muscle we need to take on Mathayus' Juggernaughts" Whitefang knocked over a paper cut out of a juggernaught with a rhidon clay model showing how his plan might work, but there will be casualties and lots of them in Duck's eyes, Whitefang knew his group was scared but they had no choice, they would, the 10 of them, travel to the four worlds and bring back a fury Mathayus has never witnessed, not knowing the dark one was already making plans to ruin Whitefang**

*****_Terra Firma_*****

**"My lord Vanguard, Mathayus seeks an audience with you" the Rhidon who was 7' looked to his subordinate and nodded his head as Mathayus walked through the entrance doors into the main hall as the Vanguard stood to greet Mathayus who held his hand up**

**"no need for pleasantries, Inua, i'm only here to offer peace against a new threat" **

**the rhidon stood up and motioned with his hand to continue**

**"As you can guess, I am the King in Acmetropilis and I wish to offer you a place in the kingdom"**

**the King Rhidon stood up forcing his servants to stand as the lord of Acmetropilis look upon the 7 foot vanguard as he looked down at the dark lord with a certain loathing of the small king who just stupidly walked his way into his land and thought he could ask the Rhidon's to join**

**"I believe you are sadly mistaken Mathayus, my kingdom will not fall to the likes of you" before the Vanguard could strike Mathayus had a knife to the vanguard's throat which caught the threatened king off guard, because the sudden blade nearly sliced his throat**

**"I'll ask again, will you join or die"**

**The vanguard practically whimpered as Mathayus pulled the blade from his throat and sheathed it in the pouch on his shirt, the vanguard didn't know what he had done as Juggernaughts and Creepers attacked Terra Firma and attempted to take over as Mathayus slaughtered the civillians of Terra firma, when he looked at the carnage he pulled his blade out of his pocket and licked the blood from it **

**"uhhm, strawberries" **

**Mathayus threw his blade away into the head of a dead civillian as his nightmares spread to the entire village and created a black smog which nearly suffocatted the entire town, the once peaceful and powerful town was now dead to anyone who once knew it.**

*****_With Whitefang and the others_*****

**As the group set foot on the road, Lexi noticed Ace was more occupied with his blade than he did with Lexi which worried her but Whitefang could sense something was wrong by the fact an archer got him straight in the shoulder as he went flying off his stallion**

**"WHITEFANG"**

**"COREY" **

**Whitefang stood up as another Rhidon archer came up to him as the arrow was practically placed against the wolf's head before Whitefang snapped the bow in two before bringing his claws through the Rhidon's head as blood spurted from the Rhidon's mouth as it's brain came out the bottom of his mouth along with it's eyes before the group was cornered by Mercadon's who hit Whitefang and the others in the back of the head as they all passed out and carried away**

*_Whitefang and Armaggedon thought track_*

_"Whitefang wake up"_

_Whitefang wakes up as he sees Armaggedon stood in the form of his younger self, as Whitefang sits up with his blade in his hand wondering why the hell he was in his subconsiciuess as he stood up infront of Armaggedon but the elder knew exactly what was going through his young student's mind as he raised his hand which Whitefang knew his mentor was about to speak_

_"Young warrior, you were knocked out by the now corrupted Rhidon Mercadon's"_

_"Mathayus got to them, have we failed master?"_

_"No, we have our way of reasoning before we fight"_

_*Out of perspective*_

**When Whitefang woke up he was by himself wondering why he had no weapons that he had carried with him when a Rhidon guard carried him to his leader, Whitefang was really tempted to rip out the guards throat if they hurt Sophie he would kill them all, Armaggedon warned him, don't give into his anger or his dark side as he was thrown infront of the Rhidon vanguard**

**"STAND YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT" the vanguard shouted coldly as Whitefang slowly rose to his feet and stared down the leader, he could tell he had been corrupted by Mathayus, he could tell as the king picked up his two hammers as he advanced on the wolf, Whitefang didn't have time to react as one hammer smashed his skull in before sending him flying across the room, Sophie was forced to sit and watch as her fiancee was getting the shit beat out of him by hammers but before the fatal blow could be struck a wave of energy struck the Vanguard as he staggered slightly before regaining his composure **

**"Who the?"**

**Sophie knocked out her opressors before turning to the vanguard and putting her hand by her side as she stared down the Rhidon King as she said**

**"Burn the sins of this world to ashes"**

**A burning red longsword stood by her side as Sophie stood on guard against the vanguard, she was wearing blood red clothes of jeans and a tank-top, the sword that was stood by her side flew into her hand as she sent flames towards the Vanguard as she met his hammers with one ferocious swing as the blade sliced through the hammer effortlessly before dealing with the one that the vanguard held as he stood his ground against the now demonic princess who had her longsword by her side as she walked forward and whispered in the Rhidon King's ear**

**"I am the Daughter of the Apocalypse"**

**Whitefang couldn't believe his ears, his fiancee was the daughter of the apocalypse and she was scary at the minute as she brought the sword crashing down on the Vanguard's other hammer which split the weapon in two as the Vanguard backed-up in fear but before she could strike the fatal blow, Armaggedon held back his now sister from killing the leader**

**"LET ME KILL HIM BROTHER"**

**"Calm yourself sister, Whitefang is safe he just has severe wounds, he should heal soon"**

**Sophie/Apocalypse turned to the bleeding wolf laid out against the wall as she walked towards him and powered down as she clutched his bleeding form and cried as he lay peaceful in her arms from the severe shots, Sophie wondered how long it would take for him to wake from this state but she got her answer when Whitefang spat blood from his mouth and looked up to see his fiancee crying at his sudden revival**

**"Ya miss me?"**

**"Babe, don't scare me like that again" **

**The two shared a kiss before it was intterupted by the vanguard, he staggered to his feet and adressed the two infront of him**

**"You two, are the bearers of Apocalypse and Armaggedon, I have read legends of the god's being reincarnated into their wolf forms, and the third one was the one who corrupted my people not you two, you two are the saviours, please accept my humbled apoligies young wolves"**

*_LATER__*_

**Whitefang awoke during the night to find he was laid out again in an infirmary as his sword was at his bedside aswell as Sophie who had just walked into the room with some fruit for her fiance, Whitefang noticed her and tried to be careful as his head was absolutely killing him as Sophie walked towards him and sat with him, the two exchanged glances before kissing before it got passionate, because the next thing you know Sophie was under Whitefang gasping for breath as though his love had burned her flower.**

**When what was a steamy love making Whitefang and Sophie both woke to each others embrace into the morning light, when everyone is set, Whitefang notices everyone is ready to go to the fire lands of the serpintines, The vanguard met the 12 out of his city as he wished them well on their journey's ahead as Whitefang took the reins of his stallion and set off ahead with his group towards their next objective**

**"Next stop, Salazar's of the flames"**


	8. Armageddon's Dark Secret

**The hapless group was on the trail again, Whitefang was still in shock after discovering Sophie had learned an abilty called "Tensai" which unleashed Apocalypse, Sophie however had no idea Whitefang was observing her and what after effects were present on the laughing she-wolf who was sharing a joke with her sisters, Whitefang had to admit, that even though a war was going on, Sophie's smile and laughter was infectious as they passed the void which is the crossroads towards the city of Ember wheres the fire lizards roamed and laid their ugly heads to sleep at night, Ace dispessed the lizards for what they were known for, they weren't regal as the eagles of the wind or the serenity of the serpents of the water, Whitefang looked over his weary company and sighed in worried sorrow that they might never come out alive of this conflict created by his brother years ago back on their home planet of terrorclaw infront of the corrupter**

_*__YEARS AGO__*_

_Whitefang and his brother Matthew answer the threat posed to their father as they stand infront of the corrupter with swords drawn, Whitefang's spiritual pressure overwhelmed the corrupter but Matthew was immiting a dark aura around him which didn't go unnoticed by the corrupter as he smirks in victory at the two brothers_

_"What's so funny Corrupter?" Whitefang growls and stands on guard as the being of the shadows walks by the two brothers and keeps snickering like a hyena stalking it prey , looking for its weakness before it goes in for the kill_

_"What immense spirtutal pressure Matthew, tell me what fuels your rage? is it power? is it the hatred that fills your very soul from the medallion of the beast?"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Matthew takes a wild swing at the corrupter and strikes home into the trapnium area, the blood from the shoulder spurted towards Matthew as Whitefang holds his brother back but Matthew sends his brother flying with a straight right as their father watched on in horror as Matthew said the one thing he hoped his son would never say_

_"BRING THE DARKNESS TO THE WORLD AND MAKE THEM SUFFER...TENSAI"_

_Matthew is engulfed in a black energy as his sword changes into that of a katana with a pitch black blade and guard with midnight blue hilt as his eyes flash a dangerous red as a mask forms on his face, the corrupter's eyes widen when Matthew changes into the lord of purgatory himself_

_"Mathayus"_

_*END OF DREAM SEQUENCE*_

**"Matthew I promised dad I would bring you home but I heard the monster who killed him resides within you so I MUST defeat Mathayus my brother, I must learn Tensai to save you"**

**When the group set up camp they are unaware of komodo's coming towards them stealthily ready for the kill, the leader draws his katana as he hovers over Sophie with the intent to kill until a blade met it and the komodo's katana sliced in half as he looked around for the culprit until he felt a sword under at his throat and red eyes looking at him, Whitefang had caught the stealthy dragon and boy was he pissed as he brought the blade crashing down on the dragon but it only angered Whitefang further, Whitefang would have killed the komodo but other lizards had their swords placed to Whitefang's neck ready to strike on their commanders order.**

**"Your coming with us"**

**"Am I now!?" The Kommodo's knocked down everyone in their path until Whitefang's entire group was knocked out by the speed of the Kommodos and dragged away towards their leader Dragon**

***CITY OF EMBER***

**Whitefang woke up with his head throbbing from the pain running through it like 5 million anterlope in new africa, all he could do was look round as he noticed he was by himself with only his sword to defend himself with as he walked around the corridors at an endless pace, never stopping to look round, when he did he walked into a room where the komodo leader named Dragon was waiting for him**

**"Ah young whitefang, I wondered when you were gonna wake up"**

**"Where am I?"**

**Dragon stood infront of Whitefang and examined the young wolf, Whitefang could only bare his fangs at Dragon who smirked, he somehow knew the wolf hadn't learned Tensai just yet as he used his flame breath to bring out some sabers made of fire and took a swing at Whitefang who instinctly blocked the shot before it hit him, Dragon came out Whitefang at full speed slashing left, right and centre and making Whitefang work to survive, Dragon really had Whitefang reeling and before he could hit the final blow Ace stopped the blade with his guardian strike sword, Dragon looked at Ace and smirked at the bunny before taking a swing at Ace at the same speed he had gone against Whitefang**

**"Do you really think you can defeat me rabbit"**

**"I CAN TRY YOU STUPID LIZARD"**

**Ace was gritting his teeth trying to get a balance in the fight but Dragon was too strong, Whitefang looked up with blood covering his face as he saw his friend trying to fight the Kommodo's leader with all his might but it was all for naught as Dragon judged one of Ace's swings and sliced down Ace's front, cutting him deeply and slightly scraping his internal's which enraged Whitefang as he felt something dark consume him as gets up and stands infront of Dragon while heavily breathing as a dark aura surronds him and he changes into his were-rider self with a difference, the skull is covered in a black and white mask, his blade turned into a pitch black katana, Whitefang rises his head making Dragon look wide-eyed as an energy formed on Whitefang's blade as it form a crescent shape as it narrowly missed the dragon leader, Whitefang looked at the dragon leader and didn't speak as his eyes had gone red and his iris' were White as he looked up and growled, Ace tried to get back up but Whitefang drove his katana straight through Ace's gut pinning him to the wall as he turned to Dragon and growled at the kommodo and swung a huge wave of energy at Dragon which narrowly missed him as he stared wide-eyed at Whitefang as stared daggers before engaging in a fight with Dragon with unparelled speeds which outmatched the dragon, Whitefang's aggression to a murderous level, Whitefang was in control and Dragon knew he was not going to last against Whitefang's speed and sudden powerful agression, the kommodo leader managed to get a blow in by sending a kick crashing into Whitefang's jaw which didn't phase the wolf as he looked up from where the lizards foot was embedded into him as he put his hand on the ankle and whispered harshly**

**"You stupid bastard"**

**The lizard wasn't prepared for what happened next, Whitefang tore the clawed foot from his jaw and broke the lizards leg before tearing clean off from the lizards body making him howl in pain and fall to the floor, crying in pain as Whitefang walked towards him with blood covering his right side from Dragon's blood splattering on him but something took over him as he fell to floor clutching his head and screaming in pain as the darkness spilled from his body and leaving him with glazed over eyes which looked dead as he fell to the floor, Ace had somehow escaped holding his wounds and had come back with Lexi and the others as Sophie ran over to her lover who was out cold and the lizards leader laying in a pool of his own blood which made Sophie question**

**"what happened here?!"**

**Dragon would have answered but the pain was unbearable and eventually passed out from the pain as lizards gathered to give the wounded medical attention while Sophie pondered her thoughts until they were interrupted by Apocalypse sensing a dark aura**

**"I sense that Whitefang let his anger consume him and used Dark Tensai"**

**Sophie couldn't believe her ears as she looked at her fiance be carried away by a medical team as she looked at the mask laid on the floor but when she was about to touch it, Armageddon smashed it into pieces before she could even put her hand on it, Apocalypse could only stare at her brother's quickness as though he was trying to hide something from them all. but what she didn't know her curiousity would get her in trouble with her big brother**

*_IN THE HOSPITAL__ WING__*_

**Whitefang woke with a start as he sat up in an unfamiliar bed and looked around to his sword was a katana but pitch black as he looked it over before putting it back in it's sheath and getting up, Whitefang winced at the pain but walked it off as he slipped his jeans and brown walking boots on before heading out while putting a black tank top on and putting his sword behind his back before walking out of the medical ward, as he saw Ace walking about with krutches, the doctors had said it should heal nicely and he should be ok in 5 weeks if he gets some rest, normally Whitefang would have offered to give some of his blood which would give Ace healing abilities but he couldn't because everyone kept saying it wasn't his fault and shouldn't worry, when they get ready to leave Armageddon does a head count before he realises his sister isn't there as he heads back to find her, the negotiations had been a success and they could count on the Lizards help against Mathayus but Armageddon also needed his sister to bring her armies which helped seal Mathayus in the first place, Armageddon headed back to the lizards barracks then towards his rented room as he saw his sister touching the mask as he tries to stop her **

**"Apocalypse NO!"**

**"Brother?"**

_Too late..._


End file.
